


Sand and Other Annoying Things on Tatooine

by toque



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, this is just pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toque/pseuds/toque
Summary: Jango has an unexpected stop on Tatooine. Luckily, there's a local mechanic willing to lend a hand to get him back on his journey.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	Sand and Other Annoying Things on Tatooine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAceApples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAceApples/gifts).



> we’re pretending anakin has a normal haircut because fuck the padawan cut amiright
> 
> the other annoying thing on tatooine is anakin
> 
> this is for salty because salty is a menace and needs to stop throwing pairings around

“I keep having dreams, Master, but they don’t feel like dreams at all.”

“What’s happening in them?” Obi-Wan was sitting on their couch, looking as untouchable and unapproachable as ever, but his shields were down and Anakin could feel how much he wanted to understand why Anakin hadn’t been sleeping or eating well the last week. Anakin had finally snapped and punched a fellow padawan who commented on his lack of emotional control, prompting his latest questioning.

“My mother— she’s hurt, dying I think and I can’t save her!” Anakin could feel the tears in his eyes and as hard as he tried he couldn’t stop them from spilling over.

He could tell Obi-Wan was on the verge of telling him that dreams passed in time, but something in his eyes changed. He didn’t know what was different about this than any of his other dreams, but—but Obi-Wan was saying that they could go to Tatooine. They could go see his mother.

“We’ll bring some bacta, just in case,” his Master said with a small smile.

Anakin lunged forward to hug Obi-Wan, taking his Master by surprise. But when he felt arms coming up to squeeze tentatively back, Anakin broke down fully, sobbing into his Master’s robes in relief that Obi-Wan believed him, that he was going to see his _amu_ again.

* * *

His mother was still recovering and the atmosphere at the farm was suffocating. Anakin could feel Cliegg’s unasked questions like an accusation of why he hadn’t come sooner, hadn’t cared enough to spare them this altogether if he had the power to. When he was close to turning on his step-father in anger (and how odd was it, that his brother had a father but amu always told him he didn’t have one at all) Obi-Wan gave him a firm suggestion to go into the town. They were far enough away that feeding two extra mouths unexpectedly was not an inconsiderable burden, and even Obi-Wan grew tired of shipboard rations.

So Anakin was doing errands.

His first stop had been to the stall he’d always watched covetously as a boy, taking any opportunity to hoard peggats and buy pallies. It had been a monthly treat at best. Now he bought a box, meaning to bring them back to the farm but caving when he saw small forms watching him with as much jealousy as he’d watched offworlders as a child, pressing pastries into grasping hands and meeting gap-toothed grins with a smile of his own.

He was working his way towards the race track out of an odd sense of nostalgia when he passed the spaceport and heard faint swearing. Ducking his head in, he was surprised to see the fee collector cowering in their small temperature-controlled office. Under the protection of the ruling Hutt there were very few characters the dock workers worried about. It was expensive to replace actual employees, after all.

His eyes widened when he noticed the person who’d been swearing. Beskar’gam. That would do it. Mandalorians were not often crossed, and a cross Mandalorian could make any number of problems for a low-ranking fee collector.

Anakin wandered in with his Master’s warnings about curiosity killing the loth cat echoing in his head.

* * *

“Motherfucking son-of-a-hutt—” Jango continued swearing in Mando’a, but broke off when his HUD tagged someone new in the vicinity. He’d scared off the little dug in charge of landing fees already, so who would bother him?

Looking down from the ladder he’d propped against the side of Slave I, he saw a sand-covered blond human in a poncho finishing off a pastry while watching him like a particularly engrossing holodrama. “Unless you’re a hydrospanner, I suggest you find somewhere else to spend your morning.” 

They grinned, _licked their fingers,_ and said, “And what if I said I could fix your ship?”

“I would ask what you have to offer that a mechanic on this dustball couldn’t,” Jango replied, drawn in despite himself.

“Well I used to work for one, for starters. Second, if you’re planning to go to anyone around here for help, they’ll try to drain you dry.”

Behind his helmet, Jango raised an eyebrow. Outwardly, he tipped his head just enough to indicate his armor and equipment. The desert rat didn’t bother looking intimidated, just gave him a shit-eating grin and continued, “Yeah, you’d think it’s a deterrent but it really just means you have steady income. You’d be lucky if they don’t give you something that breaks down in another couple months, just so you can come back and get them to replace it at a ‘discount.’” The Tatooine drawl was exaggerated with the last bit, and Jango considered their words. 

At least they knew what they were talking about. Still, he turned back to the ship in dismissal. “Then I’ll tell them if they pull any of that banthashit on me they’ll be looking for someone else to run their shop while they recover from being disintegrated.” He tinkered for a minute, frustration growing as he found he couldn’t reach the port that had been highlighted in the manual for access.

“Is it a problem with the energy-shield shroud?”

Jango turned back to the kid who was much closer than they’d been a moment ago. He startled silently, wondering how he hadn’t noticed them creeping closer. They were at the bottom of the ladder, craning their neck for a peek.

“How would you know that.”

“Firespray Interceptor, model...31 I’d guess?” Their voice was teasing, and it was obvious that it wasn’t actually a guess.

“Good eye.” It wasn’t an invitation to more conversation.

The kid shrugged anyway, replying with a bland “I like ships.” Then they looked up, grinning. “I could have sworn I read that this model of Firespray was limited to Oovo IV, too, but I guess I can’t be right about everything.”

Jango hummed noncommittally. He was starting to like them despite himself. “Guess not.”

“So have I convinced you that I can fix your ship yet?”

Jango caved. “Why not.” He watched the kid set a small box on the ground and wander off to grab a ladder. He held the ladder steady as they climbed up on instinct when it wobbled and that grin was even more blinding up close.

“So what’s your name? I can’t keep calling you ‘Mando’ in my head. I’m Anakin Skywalker.” Skywalker was unhesitantly thrusting their hands into the depths of the Slave I as they introduced themself. Jango was almost taken aback by their audacity, but then remembered their entire conversation before this point.

After a moment, he decided it wouldn’t matter that much if he gave his name. “Jango.”

“Alright, _Jango,_ let’s fix your ship.” He regretted giving his name immediately when he heard Skywalker say it, watching their lips. Jango was still looking down on Skywalker because they'd stopped on a lower rung, so he had to watch them glance up through absurdly pretty lashes.

When Skywalker tried to move closer, it became obvious that he had to remove his helmet to make space for the blond to shove their head in the open panel. He was pleasantly surprised at the way the younger being's eyes flicked to his lips before his eyes, and when Jango met their gaze, they flushed a light red that was definitely not sunburn.

Skywalker’s focus seemed to narrow in on the problem at hand and they began muttering in Huttese as Jango watched them freely. They were confident in their skills for a reason, checking all the connections and the forward shield generator.

With Skywalker’s greater reach and slightly slimmer hands, they managed to get to the necessary part and Skywalker did something to it that made the light return to the green that meant it was working.

Skywalker thanked him when he handed them a towel for their now-dirty hands and Jango closed everything back up.

After Skywalker returned their ladder, Jango opened the ship to store his own gear. The young mechanic walked back over and waited at the bottom of the ramp—another point in their favor, since entering a bounty hunter’s ship uninvited often had steep consequences. They ruffled their hair, and Jango couldn’t help but think about replacing that hand with his own as Skywalker talked. 

“You have a good kit here, but if it’s acting up on a regular basis, you’re gonna want something with a longer reach. Maybe a telescoping shaft on that hydrospanner you mentioned. _That,_ you can pick up in town just fine.”

“And what are you looking for for payment? I’m sure there’s a price for your services as well.”

The kid looked uncertain for the first time. “Don’t go to Watto’s to buy that bit?”

Tatooine accent, grudge against a specific mechanic, the careful way he’d said ‘worked for.’ Jango let the pieces click in his head and made up his mind. “Deal. I’ll even throw in water and a meal.” When the kid looked surprised, Jango deadpanned, “I’m not a total stranger to how things work around here.”

Surprisingly they blushed again, biting their lip. “And if I said I would be open to alternate payment?”

“Depends how you want to go about it.” Jango wasn’t going to pretend he wasn’t interested. If Skywalker wanted to do him two favors, he wasn’t going to argue, and he wanted to see if they could make snide comments with their mouth otherwise occupied. He hadn’t put his buy’ce back on since he’d taken it off, so he let his gaze wander to give them a more blatant appraisal, enjoying the way Skywalker blushed again. He looked back up, more serious. “It also depends if you’re of age. I’m not interested otherwise, period.”

Skywalker sobered quickly too, nodding. “I’m nineteen standard, almost twenty.” They even seemed to relax after Jango’s question, so that was another point in favor.

He watched Skywalker carefully for another moment, but there was no sign that they were lying so he jerked his head towards the interior of his ship. Skywalker’s face lit up in a grin. He turned away to deactivate the super-gravity trap under the hold’s weight-sensitive floor. It was carefully tuned to a sensor in his armor, but he had a manual shutoff as well, for situations where he wasn’t floating cargo or ‘cargo’ in on a hoversled. Or for when Boba forgot to wear his own sensor.

Jango heard boots on metal and grinned to himself. Maybe this trip wasn’t a total write-off. Skywalker seemed to grow more hesitant, as if second-guessing their decision, so Jango sped his own pace up, betting that Skywalker wouldn’t want to let their guide on an unfamiliar ship out of sight.

The sound of the ramp closing certainly didn’t hurt.

Skywalker followed him to his bunk where they tried to sit down, but Jango stopped them with a sharp noise. Skywalker froze.

“No, I don’t think so.” Jango watched them blink rapidly, trying to figure out what to do. He decided to give them another hint. “Pushy brats who don’t know how to take an obvious dismissal should learn a lesson, shouldn’t they?”

Skywalker’s eyes widened and they swallowed hard. Jango could see the indecision and was about to try a gentler approach when Skywalker lowered themself to their knees more gracefully than Jango expected. Once again Skywalker was looking up at him, and Jango appreciated the view even more now.

Jango sat on the edge of the bed and pulled a condom out of the bedside drawer. “C’mere,” he coaxed, Skywalker shuffling forward on their knees slowly and then with more confidence when Jango smiled. “There’s a good…”

Skywalker ducked their head and Jango watched their ears turn a bright red as they muttered “Boy.”

“Good boy,” Jango purred, reaching under Skywalker’s chin to tip his head back. “Do you know how to take off armor?”

Skywalker shook his head with Jango still holding his chin. Jango clicked his tongue softly. “Normally I’d let you struggle a bit with it, but since you’re being so sweet for me I’ll help.” He let go of Skywalker to unclasp his codpiece, then picked up the condom. “I hope you don’t need help for the next part.”

He could see a spark of mischief ignite in Skywalker’s eyes and considered his words again, groaning internally. “No, but I wouldn’t mind it.”

An idea hit Jango and he grinned, letting a few teeth show. “You’ll get your help.”

Skywalker brought his hands up to fish Jango out of his kute but Jango batted his hands away. “There’s not even a zipper, don’t tell me that you can’t even manage that without using your hands?” Skywalker went a deeper red but nosed obediently at the slit in Jango’s kute. Jango was hardening rapidly which certainly helped, and soon Skywalker had successfully freed his cock.

He made to move his hands again and Jango lashed out, tangling his fingers in his hair and jerking him away. Skywalker whined.

“Didn’t you say you wanted my help?” Jango teased. “Put your hands behind your back and clasp your wrists. Keep them there, I’ll give you all the _help_ you need.”

There was more black than blue in Skywalker’s eyes now, and Jango let go of Skywalker’s hair to hold the condom in front of his face. “Now, I brought this out because you deserve to help decide whether we use this or not. I promise I’m clean, and you seem healthy enough, but I also have a mediscanner. I’m not a very trusting person. If you let me use it, then we can leave this on the bed. If not, I’m going to insist on it.” Skywalker nodded but Jango continued, “I need verbal confirmation on this.”

Skywalker swallowed, straightening up a bit. “I agree to the scanner. I don’t want to have to use the condom.”

“Alright, was that so hard?”

Skywalker scowled, pulling back. Jango shot him a warning glance as he reached back into the drawer to bring out the scanner. He stripped his gloves off and demonstrated on himself, the tiny prick when it took his blood practically unnoticeable. He made sure Skywalker saw the ‘no diseases detected’ on the screen, then let Skywalker unclasp his hands to go through it.

Jango was satisfied when Skywalker read clean, then showed Skywalker that he’d wiped the device of any data. Privacy was important after all. Jango stored the scanner and the condom and turned back to Skywalker.

“Hands back.”

Skywalker moved his hands behind his back again, albeit reluctantly, and Jango took a moment to appreciate the sight before he messed it up. He smiled, rubbing a thumb along the younger man’s jawline before moving his hand up to grab his hair. “Just let go of your wrists and tap me if you need to stop.”

There was a tiny nod before Jango led Skywalker closer to his cock, and Skywalker opened his mouth obediently. He saw the small pool of spit in Skywalker’s mouth and cooed, stopping Skywalker from leaning in further and pressing his thumb inside to inspect how wet Skywalker was. “Aw, were you this desperate the whole time?”

Skywalker tried to answer but Jango only increased pressure on his jaw, holding his mouth open. “Such a slut, going to your knees at the first opportunity.” He withdrew his thumb but dragged Skywalker in before he could formulate a comeback.

“Here’s your help, pet,” Jango murmured as he guided Skywalker up and down, appreciating the way he squirmed as Jango made him take more of his cock with every pull. 

Still, Skywalker never moved his hands. Jango could feel Skywalker’s breathing pick up and he waited until he had adjusted to the rhythm Jango set to hold Skywalker down. The first few seconds Skywalker didn’t react, but as time ticked by and Jango made no move to let him up, Skywalker started swallowing around his cock, trying desperately to get air. Jango waited until even that had died down and Skywalker relaxed even further, surrendering to the feeling, to release him.

Skywalker scowled at him, opening his mouth, and Jango cut in before he could speak. “You’re so good for me, letting me choke you on my cock. I saw you and immediately wondered what it would be like to have those lips around my dick.” Skywalker seemed frozen and Jango continued, “You’re doing so good, such a good boy.”

Skywalker shuddered and Jango took advantage to shove him back down. Even knowing what was coming this time, Skywalker let Jango tug him around, and only tensed for a moment when Jango held him as far down as he could. Jango held him even longer this time, counting seconds in his head to make sure it was within a reasonable limit for a baseline human. He wanted Skywalker a little floaty, not asphyxiated.

As Skywalker relaxed even further, Jango pulled him down until he was nosing Jango’s pubic hair, and Jango used his free hand to pet Skywalker lightly, murmuring encouragement.

He watched Skywalker’s hips make abortive little movements and grinned. He let Skywalker up again slowly, relishing in the redness of his lips and the way his eyes didn’t seem to want to stay open, giving them a glassy, unfocused look.

“Good boy,” Jango said, watching the shudder Skywalker gave with satisfaction. “Good boys get to come, so I’ll let you rub off on my boot. Does that sound good?”

Skywalker looked like he’d been given a million credits, not just permission to rut against Jango’s leg, but Jango wasn’t going to let him think about it too closely.

He pulled Skywalker in by the hair, fitting a foot beneath Skywalker’s crotch and feeling the hardness there for the first time. Smirking, he let go of Skywalker to give his head a few comforting strokes as he figured out the best way to move against Jango’s leg.

When Skywalker seemed settled Jango pulled him back onto his cock. Neither of them were going to last much longer, and it seemed like it had only been a few seconds before Skywalker was shaking apart, grinding down hard and then giving tiny little jerks as he became oversensitive. Skywalker’s whimpers around his cock when he came finished Jango, and he let Skywalker pull back to swallow better.

He was still murmuring praise, mixed basic and mando’a. He let Skywalker lean against his leg for a minute, then tugged at him.

Skywalker made a sleepy noise but moved, letting Jango bully him into the bunk, and Jango left to grab a drink and a washcloth.

Returning, he sat on the edge of the bunk and made Skywalker sit up fully before taking a few sips of muja juice. He handed Skywalker the washcloth and said, “Might want to take care of your situation there. I’m going to go see if your pastry box made it.”

 _That_ woke Skywalker up and he groaned, covering his face with his hands. “I knew I was forgetting something! Ugh, maybe that dug will accept them as your landing fee.”

Jango laughed. “I’ll cover you for those. Get a new box, call it part of your payment.”

Skywalker looked up with a grin. “And how much is aftercare costing me?” Not five minutes, and he couldn’t stop running his mouth. Jango pretended to consider it for a moment.

“If I ever have a mechanical problem on Tatooine again, fix it and I’ll call it even.”

Jango left to Skywalker’s laughter, and when he returned he didn’t notice any difference, but as Skywalker explained, “The poncho covers everything.” Jango handed him a few peggats and made it clear they were recompense for lost merchandise, but with Skywalker grinning at him it was hard not to take him back to the bed and try to wipe that expression off his face.

Unfortunately, Jango had a schedule to keep, so he escorted Skywalker to the ramp and they gave their brief goodbyes. Jango returned to the cockpit, trying to shake the feeling that he hadn’t seen the last of the young man.

* * *

[Knight Kenobi, requested you and your padawan are back on Coruscant.]

“Master Yoda?”

[An assassination attempt there has been, on a Senator.]

“Well why in the galaxy would _we_ be requested?” For once he and his Master were perfectly in agreement, Obi-Wan’s obvious confusion and break in careful Jedi demeanor the perfect end to Anakin’s week.

[A previous connection, you have. On Senator Amidala of Naboo’s life, the attempt was.]


End file.
